


The One Where Steve Goes to the School Carnival

by Tkeyla



Series: Morticia's Halloween Treats [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for simplyn2deep as a reward for her entries to the Early Halloween Party. She requested Steve and Grace bonding time.</p>
<p>Hope you like it, BB!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Steve Goes to the School Carnival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



  
_Hey bbe. Court going L8. Youre up for Grace’s carvnal.  
  
_ Steve studied the text from Danny, wondering if there was any way he could get out of going to the school carnival with Grace. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take advantage of the time to spend with Grace, but _Halloween_. _Costumes_. _Kids high on sugar._  
  
Steve took a deep, steadying breath before texting Danny back.  
  
 _Im on it.  
  
Thx,_ Danny texted right back. _Costume’s n bkseat. Tell Grace <3  
  
You got it, _Steve responded. He looked up to find Kono in his doorway, a distinctly unsympathetic smirk on her face. “Don’t start,” Steve requested.  
  
“The joy of fatherhood, Boss,” Kono reminded him. “You’ll have a great time.”  
  
“Then you go,” Steve said, not really meaning it.  
  
“I’m not her step-father,” Kono said. “Go get the costume and I’ll help you get ready.”  
  
Steve sighed, trying to think of a strategic retreat that would fly. But there wasn’t any getting out of it. He was committed to marriage which brought fatherhood with it. That meant being committed to Grace’s school Halloween carnival, including donning the costume. Maybe if he thought of it as going on an undercover mission, the humiliation would be kept to a bare minimum. Well, it was worth a try.  
  
“All right,” Steve said, leaving the office to go down to his truck. It didn’t take long for him to retrieve all of the items, carrying them reluctantly back upstairs. Kono was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, Chin lurking in the background, biting his lip to prevent his laughter from escaping.  
  
“Good,” Kono said, taking the box. She selected two items, handing them to Steve who only reluctantly accepted them. “Go into the bathroom and put these on. Then we’ll take the next steps.”  
  
Steve sighed, going into the bathroom as ordered. He stripped out of his polo and jeans, pulling on the white top and black stretchy pants. He silently cursed Danny for agreeing with Grace that this outfit was _perfect!!! OMG!!!_ Perfect for Danny maybe. Not so much for Steve.  
  
Steve emerged from the bathroom, trying to pretend he didn’t already feel totally foolish. He knew it was only about to get worse when Kono got hold of him.  
  
“Looking good,” Chin laughed.   
  
“I can fire you,” Steve warned, following Kono into his office.   
  
“You can but you won’t,” Chin said, sitting on the couch to watch the show.   
  
“Put these shorts on,” Kono instructed, giving him the red shorts with the bright white spots on them. Steve did it, pulling the drawstring tight to make sure they would stay where they belonged. “Good,” Kono said. She held out the short black jacket, the one Danny had ordered in Steve’s size, just in case. Once he had it on, she nodded, taking the yellow bow tie from the box. “Chin up,” Kono directed, looping it around his neck under the white collar and tying it with expert ease. “Good,” Kono said with a nod, looking over her shoulder at Chin. “Good, yeah?”  
  
“Excellent,” Chin agreed, looking into the box for the round, black ears attached to a headband.  
  
“Please don’t make me put those on,” Steve begged, wishing he sounded more manly when he did it.  
  
“No getting around it, Boss. Can’t be Mickey Mouse without the ears,” Kono told him. “Lean down.”  
  
Steve finally did it, letting Kono put the ears on the top of his head, adjusting them until she was satisfied. He tried to stay completely still as she pinned them in place with mysteriously appearing bobby pins. He knew he should have gotten his hair cut. If he had, the bobby pins would be useless.  
  
“Good,” Kono said, picking up the box. “The shoe covers are in here. And the giant hands are right here,” she said, showing them to Steve. “You’ll have to put these on when you get there.”  
  
“Right,” Steve agreed.  
  
“Minnie is waiting,” Chin told him, doing an admirable job of not laughing out loud. “Can’t keep your princess cooling her oversized heels.”  
  
“No, no, no,” Steve said when Kono took out her phone.  
  
“It’s for Danny. You have to prove you’re going,” she lied, snapping several pictures and making sure she got him head-to-toe, including the ears. “Grace will take more when you have on the shoes and gloves.”  
  
“I’m sure she will,” Steve conceded.   
  
“Have fun,” Kono chirped.  
  
“Uh huh,” Steve said, taking the box with him as he left the office. He went down the back stairwell but that didn’t prevent him from running into several officers who had to stop and comment.   
  
Duke Lukela complemented him on his courage and his outfit which he deemed “adorable.”  
  
“Adorable, Duke? Really?” Steve asked, all resigned acceptance.  
  
“Yep,” Duke agreed. “Grace will love it.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said, smiling at the reason he was doing this to himself.  
  
Without further interference, Steve made it to his truck, the roof high enough to accommodate his ears once he’d slumped down just a tad. As he drove to Grace’s school, he could see other costumed drivers in the cars around him. He spotted a witch with wild green hair going every which way, a clown with a red nose - the same red as his hair, and at least two other Mickeys.   
  
He pulled into the school parking lot, reaching over into the box for the yellow shoe covers, wondering if they could be any more obnoxious. He also wondered why he ever agreed to dress like Mickey Mouse. _Oh right_ – because he loved Danny and Grace. And when had he ever been able to say no to either of them? Never, that’s when.  
  
Finally, he pulled on the oversized hands, feeling all kinds of foolish. His self-consciousness evaporated with Grace’s squeals.   
  
“Steve,” she said at a level only dogs should have been able to hear. She ran up to him, her Minnie Mouse skirt bouncing over the crinolines underneath. She jumped into his arms, certain that even with balloon sized hands, Steve would catch her. “You look just like Mickey!”  
  
“Thank you, I think,” Steve responded. “You are a perfect Minnie.”  
  
“Danno’s still in court?” Grace asked, reaching up to straighten her own ears.  
  
“He is,” Steve confirmed. “He asked me to tell you that Danno loves you. And he’s sorry he couldn’t come.”  
  
“He told me he might not,” she said. “And you’d come if he couldn’t.”  
  
“And I did,” Steve said, putting her down as some of her friends came up.  
  
“This is my other father, Steve,” Grace said, pointing an oversized hand at Steve. “These are my friends.” Grace named each one of them, Steve having no hope of remembering their names or ever matching those names with their real identities. As far as he was concerned, they were a ladybug, a butterfly, two football players, and something he guessed was supposed to be a mummy, if the trailing toilet paper was a clue to his (her?) identity.  
  
“Should we go to the carnival?” Steve asked, hearing the sounds of it coming from behind the building. Other parents were beginning to arrive, claiming their children under the watchful eyes of the teachers who were gathered around their students.  
  
Grace could barely contain her excitement as she and Steve went through the parking lots to the back of the building where the real action was taking place.  
  
Steve had to take a moment to acclimatize to the sounds engulfing them. There were bells and whistles and music and squeals and noises he couldn’t readily identify. He made himself concentrate on Grace’s laughter and excited face, holding at bay the near panic the cacophony was trying to cause.  
  
“…and then we can get some caramel popcorn,” Grace was saying when he tuned back into her voice.  
  
“Absolutely,” Steve said, wondering what else she had said. Hopefully he hadn’t agreed to something for which Danno would kill him. “Where to first?”  
  
“I _just_ said, Steve,” she said in excited exasperation. “I want you to win me a goldfish.”  
  
“Right. Right. A goldfish,” Steve agreed, taking off one of his huge hands so he could hold hers.   
  
“I’m not a baby. I’m not going to get lost,” she said, not taking her hand back for all her protests.  
  
“I’m not worried about you getting lost, Gracie. I’m worried about me getting lost.”  
  
That made Grace laugh even harder at him. “You’re a SEAL. You can’t get lost.”  
  
“Right now I’m a mouse.”  
  
“Me too,” Grace chirped, towing Steve over to a blue and yellow booth that proclaimed they had goldfish for the winning. “Here, Steve. This is where the fish are to win.”  
  
“So I see,” Steve said, glancing over at the woman working the booth. Her expression under her floppy hat was one of resignation, reflecting much of what he was feeling.  
  
“Mickey. Minnie,” she said with a nod.  
  
“Are you Bo Peep?” Grace asked her, studying her pink hoop skirts and white curved shepherd’s staff.  
  
“I am,” the woman agreed. “Do you want to win a goldfish, Miss Grace?”  
  
“Yes please,” Grace agreed. “My dad is going to win it for me.”  
  
“All right,” she said. “It’s a dollar for three balls, Commander Mickey. Get two of them in the bucket and Miss Grace wins a fish.”  
  
“Right,” Steve said, looking down at his costume. “I don’t have any money.”  
  
“It’s a problem a lot of parents have,” Bo Peep confirmed. She handed him a post-it and a sharpie. “We accept IOUs.”  
  
“Good thing,” Steve said, signing for the three balls. He knew he’d be signing a lot more post-its before his time at the carnival came to an end.   
  
She watched as Steve weighed the balls in his palm, glancing from his ammo to his target and back. He gave the first ball an experimental toss straight up, nodding after he had caught it. To the surprise of no one, the ball arched perfectly into the bucket, the other two following quickly.  
  
“Well done,” Bo Peep said, giving Grace a token. “Here you are, dear. You can pick up the fish at the redemption booth when you’re ready to leave.”  
  
“Thank you,” Grace said, putting the token into a pocket. “Thank you, Steve.”  
  
“You are very welcome,” Steve said, smiling at the happy glow on her face. “Where to now?”  
  
She pulled him over to the next booth which proclaimed that “Everyone wins! No losers here!”   
  
“Will you win me a sand castle mold?” she asked up to him, pointing at the garish yellow and green plastic castle.  
  
“If that’s what you want,” Steve said, nodding to the father working this booth. “I hope you accept IOUs.”  
  
“Sure, Commander,” the man agreed. He was dressed as a basketball referee which seemed appropriate since this game consisted of tossing basketballs through a hoop. “It’s $2 for three tries.”  
  
“How many baskets does he have to make for the castle?” Grace asked, nearly vibrating from excitement.  
  
“All three baskets,” the referee told them, accepting the post-it from Steve.  
  
“You’ll win it for me, right?” Grace asked as Steve picked up the first ball.  
  
“I’m going to try,” Steve said, judging the distance to the basket. He took a phantom shot, deciding he was ready to try for real. The hoop was at about the same height as his head, intended more for the kids than the parents. But the placement worked in Steve’s favor, all three balls falling gracefully through the rim.  
  
“Well done,” the referee said, giving Grace the appropriate token.  
  
“Thank you,” she said before smiling up at Steve. “Thank you Steve.”  
  
“You’re very welcome,” Steve assured her, fixing her ears that were threatening to abandon ship. He figured it was because she was so excited no part of her wasn’t wiggling, her ears the most obvious victim. “What now?”  
  
She told him where they were going next, Steve obediently following her, winning the next object of her desire. He had no idea what she was planned to do with all the trinkets she was collecting but if it made her happy for him to win them, he wasn’t going to object to the inevitable clutter that would arrive at the house with them.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Grace asked when they’d made it around to Kamekona’s shrimp truck.  
  
“I am,” Steve agreed. “You?”  
  
“Uh huh,” Grace said, going up to the truck and standing on her toes. “Hey Uncle.”  
  
“There’s my favorite mouse,” Kamekona said with a pleased smile. “Commander Mouse. In what way may I be of service to you?”  
  
“We’d like two shrimp plates, please. And I’ll have to pay you tomorrow,” Steve admitted, holding up his big hands in proof of his poverty.  
  
“No problem, brah. I know where you live,” Kamekona said with a wink. “Are you having fun, Grace-face?”  
  
“Uh huh. Steve’s won me everything.”  
  
“That’s wonderful,” Kamekona said, handing over their meals. “Enjoy your food.”  
  
“Thank you,” Grace said, following Steve to an empty table. He was in charge of the food and she was in charge of their waters. “What should we do after we eat?”  
  
“Well,” Steve said, drinking some water while looking back over the carnival. “We have to be at the redemption booth for our shift at 4:00, right?”  
  
“Uh huh,” Grace agreed. “What time is it now?”  
  
“It’s almost 3:00,” Steve said, checking his watch. He was eating his shrimp and looking over the parking lot at the other carnival goers, amazed at the variety of costumes present in one space. He would not allow himself to think about the potential threat some of the people inside those costumes could represent. Or how easy it would be to hide firearms under baggy shirts and inside clown pants. And what was that man dressed like a Dalmatian doing? Was he casing the carnival? Steve relaxed a fraction when a child dressed as a miniature version of the Dalmatian came running up to him. That made the Dalmatian a friendly. But what about that….  
  
“Steve!” Grace said sharply, derailing his thoughts. “Do you need a time out?”  
  
“What?” Steve asked, focusing on her. She looked worried, the corners of her mouth curved down. “A time out?”  
  
“Danno says whenever you have an upset face on, I should ask if you need some time out,” Grace explained, watching him with wide brown eyes. “Do you need some time out?”  
  
“No, Gracie. I’m fine. Danno doesn’t need to tattle on me like that,” Steve laughed.  
  
“Why do you have an upset face on?” Grace asked, as persistent as her father ever was.  
  
“I don’t,” he tried. His attempt to ease her concerns by smiling at her were a complete failure if her reaction was anything to go by.  
  
“Do you want to go home?” she asked, trying with all her might to sound brave and not disappointed that her other father wasn’t having a really good time at the carnival.  
  
“Go home? Of course not,” Steve said. “We haven’t won all the prizes yet. And we still have to have cotton candy.”  
  
“I don’t want to stay if it upsets you,” Grace told him, shoving her rice around her plate.  
  
“I’m not upset, baby girl,” Steve said, reaching over and putting his hand on top of hers. “I’m being a policeman. Even though I know we are completely safe.”  
  
“But you can’t help it,” Grace finished for him.   
  
“I can’t. Danno does this too, doesn’t he?”  
  
“Uh huh. He’s says you do it more because you’re a SEAL and think everybody’s dangerous.”  
  
“Not everybody,” Steve told her. “Not you.”  
  
“Or Danno. Or Chin or Kono,” Grace added.  
  
“Exactly. Now what do you say we finish our shrimp so we can win the rest of the prizes and have cotton candy,” Steve suggested, making her finally smile.  
  
“Okay,” Grace agreed, eating her shrimp with enthusiasm. She told him about which other prizes she wanted to win and how the costume contest was at 4:30 and she just knew they would win because they had the best costumes ever and wouldn’t Danno be proud when they won?  
  
“Wait,” Steve said, shrimp half way to his mouth. “A contest? There’s a costume contest?”  
  
“Uh huh. Danno says you can’t be too competitive in it because everyone has the right to win,” Grace told him.  
  
“Oh Grace,” Steve said.  
  
“Oh,” she said, looking up at him. “You don’t want to be in the contest.”   
  
He thought he saw the beginnings of some tears and he was not going to be the cause of them. “Of course we’ll be in the contest,” he said quickly. “Danny forgot to tell me is all.”  
  
“You don’t mind?” she asked in a small voice that tugged at his heart. A tiny part of his brain wondered very briefly if this was possibly one of those _manipulation_ moments Danny had warned him about but, God, even if it was, Grace was not going to cry on his watch.  
  
“Do I mind?” Steve scoffed. “Everyone else should mind that we’re going to be in it because we are totally winning.” His bravado was enough to ease her mind, her smile returning like the sun after a rainstorm. “You done with your shrimp?”  
  
“Uh huh,” she agreed happily, taking her plate to the trash while he threw his away. She took his hand to guide him over to the next game he just had to win for her.  
  
He played every game she requested, never failing to win the token at the conclusion of the contest. He wondered how much he had spent winning all the trinkets for her but as the carnival was one of the school’s primary fundraisers, he couldn’t begrudge them the dollars.  
  
He didn’t know whether to be relieved or nervous when their 4:00 o’clock shift at the redemption booth arrived. He hoisted Grace up on one of the tall stools, listening carefully to Mrs. Kameāloha explain the process. There were prizes worth four green tokens, prizes that took four blue tokens, prizes that children under six were not supposed to be awarded, prizes that children who only had a couple of tokens could choose from. Steve gratefully accepted the oversized index card that had the rules written out, complete with illustrations.  
  
“You’re in charge of the chart,” Steve told Grace as Mrs. Kameāloha prepared to leave them. She was dressed like a loaf of bread including oversized poppy seeds down her front.  
  
“Somebody else will be here at 4:30, right?” Grace asked her.  
  
“Of course. One of the teachers will come,” she assured them.  
  
“Good,” Grace said. “We want to be in the costume contest.”  
  
“I can understand that,” she said, looking at Steve with sympathy. “Maybe I’ll see you there. My husband’s dressed like a tomato and my son is a pickle.”  
  
“A healthy meal,” Steve said, making the woman laugh as she left them.  
  
Grace was talking to one of her classmates who was trying to decide between the pencil box  and the ruler. What he really wanted was the goldfish but he didn’t have enough tokens for one.   
  
“You must be Detective Williams,” his mother said to Steve.  
  
“Commander McGarrett,” Steve said. “Her other father.”  
  
“Of course,” she said. “I’m Rebecca. This is Billy.”  
  
“Hello Billy,” Steve said. Billy did not look excited to be there and unless his costume was _disaffected youth of today_ , he wasn’t wearing one.  
  
“Are you really a SEAL?” Billy asked, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.  
  
“I am,” Steve agreed, glancing over at Grace who was talking to another friend who had come up to the booth. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Grace talks about you all the time,” Billy said. Steve had the feeling that as far as Billy was concerned, this was not a good thing.  
  
“I see,” Steve said, not quite knowing what else to add. The diplomacy of 11 year-olds was Danny’s expertise, not his.  
  
“There ain’t no way you can do all that stuff she’s says you can,” Billy informed him.  
  
“Billy,” his mother said in scolding. “That’s very rude.”  
  
Billy shrugged, kicking at an invisible rock.   
  
“I apologize,” Rebecca said. “Billy, you need to apologize to the Commander.”  
  
Billy may have muttered an apology but Steve wasn’t entirely sure. He wasn’t going to insist, however. If Billy and his mother would move along, Steve would be satisfied.  
  
“You need to stop being mean to my father,” Grace said firmly, frowning at Billy. Steve wasn’t aware she’d been listening until she came to his defense. “Dad is a SEAL and he can do everything I’ve said. Just because you tell lies doesn’t mean I do.”  
  
“Grace,” Steve said in surprise.  
  
“He does. He lies,” Grace insisted, her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
“I’m sorry. We should go,” Rebecca said, grabbing Billy’s arm and practically dragging him away.  
  
“You shouldn’t have said that, Grace,” Steve said mildly. He wanted to be stern with her but he didn’t have the heart to do it when she was defending his honor.  
  
“He does lie, Steve. And everything I ever said about you is true,” Grace told him firmly.  
  
“I know you wouldn’t lie, baby. But some people don’t want to hear about what other people can do, especially if they can’t do it themselves. It hurts their feelings. That doesn’t give you permission to hurt theirs,” Steve told her firmly but gently.  
  
“I know,” she said, frowning at herself. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Thank you for standing up for me, though,” he said, kissing her head.  
  
“You’re welcome,” she said, perking up.  
  
The rest of their time in the redemption booth was drama free for the most part. There were a couple of times that Steve may have bent the rules, because giving a small girl a goldfish without enough tokens was well worth avoiding her tears. And if the little boy dressed like a pirate just had to have the plastic sword, Steve was not going to quibble over the three tokens he didn’t have. Steve figured he’d personally won enough to make up the difference and with Grace sworn to secrecy, everyone left the booth happy.  
  
After they were relieved by one of the teachers, they made their way to the stage at the far end of the parking lot. Steve went to the table with the judges, registering Mickey and Minnie for the contest. He was given a number which he pinned to his jacket before going back to collect Grace. They were directed to the back of the stage where 20 or 25 other people were gathered, some in group costumes, some in individual ones.   
  
“Nobody has a better costume than us,” Grace informed Steve when they were sitting on two foldout chairs waiting for the contest to start.  
  
“I don’t think so either,” Steve said. But he had the feeling that they were not destined to be the winners. He could only hope that Grace wouldn’t be too disappointed if they didn’t come in first. He would be glad to survive the experience with any of his dignity left in tact. He was trying to decide whether to kill Danny or refuse to have sex with him in retribution when Grace was tugging on his hand, telling him it was time to line up. He obediently pulled on his gloves, straightening Grace’s ears as they got in line behind the pirate family. The father pirate finally managed to convince the little boy to put his brand new sword away until he really, really need it.  
  
The parade of costumed parents and children went up the three steps and onto the stage, whistles and applause greeting each entry. Steve spotted Kamekona at the back of the crowd, cheering as loudly as he possibly could.  
  
Each child was asked to step forward and introduce him or herself as well as their parent. Grace proudly stepped up to introduce herself as Grace Williams and her father, Commander Steve McGarrett. Steve could see the surprise on the faces of some of the other parents in the audience. They apparently didn’t recognize him dressed as a Disney character rather than a member of Five-0.  
  
The judges conferred, the kids waited anxiously, and in the end, a family dressed like angel fish, complete with halos and colorful fins, won first place. Grace was almost consoled with second place. Steve wondered if the judges were scared not to give him one of the top two prizes but then dismissed the thought. He wasn’t armed and they were parents, not suspects.  
  
As Grace was trying to graciously accept the certificate that declared hers the second best costume, she looked up and squealed in delight. “Danno.”  
  
That made everyone turn in their seats to see Danny standing at the back of the crowd, his face bright red.  
  
“Hey Monkey,” he said as he made his way to the front. “I see you and Steve won second place.”  
  
“Uh huh,” she said, suddenly very proud of her achievement. “See.” She held the certificate down for him to see. He accepted it, looking appropriately impressed.  
  
“Very nice,” he agreed, smiling up at her. His smile faded a little when he looked up at Steve. “Uhmm…. Maybe I forgot to mention this contest?” he admitted as he helped Grace down off the stage.  
  
“Apparently,” Steve agreed, vaulting off the stage. “Now that the contest is over, may I please take off these ears?”  
  
“But you look so adorable with them on,” Danny told him, winking at Grace. “Doesn’t he, Monkey?”  
  
“He’s perfect,” she assured Danny.  
  
“Thank you, Grace-face,” Steve said, pulling his ears off. “I don’t know about you, but I’m worn out by our day at the carnival.”  
  
“Me too,” Grace agreed with a decisive nod. “Can we collect my prizes and go home?”  
  
“Excellent plan,” Steve said, taking Grace’s hand and leading her back to the redemption booth. “By the way, you owe the school $28.”  
  
“I do?” Danny asked with a frown. “I wasn’t even here.”  
  
“Does it look to you like I have some place for my wallet?” Steve asked, holding up his hands.  
  
“No, I suppose you don’t,” Danny had to agree, taking out his wallet and giving the money to the teacher at the booth. “Okay, Monkey. You have all the prizes?”  
  
She was holding the plastic bag with the goldfish and the sand castle mold, considering the tokens still laying on the counter. “Can I give these to my friends who don’t have any?” she asked, squinting up at Steve.  
  
“I think that is a perfect thing for you to do,” Steve agreed. “What do you say we give Billy a goldfish? Then maybe he won’t be quite so angry.”  
  
“Billy,” Danny said, shaking his head. “A lot of issues there.”  
  
“So we discovered,” Steve said, giving the teacher the rest of the tokens. “Please give Billy a goldfish. Then use the rest for kids who don’t have any.”  
  
“Absolutely, Commander. Thank you. That’s very generous of you and Grace,” she said in approval.  
  
“Come on, babe. Let’s go home,” Danny said, taking Steve’s hand and walking with him and Grace to the parking lot. “Camaro or truck, Grace?”  
  
“Truck,” Grace said, giving Danny the goldfish and sand castle mold. “We’ll bet you home.”  
  
“Yes you will,” Danny said in supposed resignation, watching his two favorite people walk hand-in-hand to the truck, knowing he’d get to hear all about the carnival from two very different points of view. And he could hardly wait.


End file.
